


Lixeira

by xxcoupdetat



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nyongtory
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcoupdetat/pseuds/xxcoupdetat
Summary: Aqui irão parar todos os trabalhos que, mesmo intitulando não serem bons o suficiente, ainda sim decidi postar





	Lixeira

"Jiyong, você é louco" Dizia-o sua professora de história do ensino fundamental, em um tom de brincadeira, quando recebia sua folha de avaliação, sempre rabiscada de tinta prateada. Chegava a ser uma dor de cabeça ler aquilo, falava o diretor, quando chamava sua mãe, a senhora Kwon, para conversar sobre a atitude do pequeno. Seus símbolos nunca foram os melhores, e aquela cor era horrível de de enxergar. Mas o pequeno Jiyong não se importava com o que pensavam dele. Afinal, não precisava de professores estúpidos para se tornar um rapper. 

"Jiyong, você é louco"

Podia dizer que a declaração inocente tornou-se uma profecia, selando o destino do menino, que realmente cresceu sendo conhecido de tal forma. Suas roupas, corpo, cabelos, pensamentos, músicas, fala, trejeitos acabaram sendo vistos como dignos de um homem louco. 

Então, se ele era mesmo louco, por que estranhar aquele menino de fios loiros que somente aparecia nas primeiras horas da madrugada? Qual o motivo de se preocupar com as fundas olheiras em seus olhos? Jiyong era louco, a porra de um insano, e qualquer coisa referente a ele obrigatoriamente tinha o mesmo toque de irrealidade. Pronto. Ele era estranho assim, e ninguém se importaria com mais uma dose disso.

É por isso que ele não se importa. De modo algum.

Da mesma forma em que não se importou de pôr as mãos na cintura alheia, assim que este lhe tocou delicadamente o ombro direito, indicando sua presença. 

"Jiyong, você é louco" Sussurra o próprio, entre uma epifania, enquanto encosta os lábios nos do outro homem.

Foi muito rápido. Este não pôde recuar, e parecia não querer.

O menino estava bem vivo em seu mundo irreal, absorto em suas carícias loucas.


End file.
